shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikaruga
Ikaruga is a video game developed by Treasure. It was released in the arcades in 2001 on Sega's NAOMI system, subsequently ported to the Dreamcast in Japan and then worldwide to the GameCube, and was released on Xbox Live Arcade on April 9, 2008. It is a spiritual sequel to Radiant Silvergun. The gameplay consists of shooting enemies who come in one of two polarities: either black or white. The player's ship can be either polarity, and can be switched at will. Treasure previously experimented with colors and polarity in the Sega Saturn title Radiant Silvergun as well as Silhouette Mirage, released for both the Saturn and the PS1. Ikaruga was well received by critics. Gameplay Ikaruga's gameplay centers primarily around the polarity mechanic. Only bullets of an opposite polarity (i.e. a black bullet hitting a white ship and vice versa) can kill the player. Same-color bullets are absorbed and converted into energy for the game's special weapon, a homing laser. Switching the ship's polarity also changes the color of the ship's bullets, and shooting an enemy using opposite-polarity bullets will cause double damage. Thus, much of the challenge of Ikaruga comes from careful polarity-switching, choosing between high damage and (relative) invulnerability. This is especially true when fighting bosses, as they often fire bullets of both colors in overlapping patterns. The game also presents navigational challenges where the player must maneuver through continual streams of weapons fire, using their shields to absorb one color while avoiding the others. Adding an extra layer of gameplay, skillful players may also perform combination "chains" for points. A chain occurs when three enemies of the same polarity are destroyed consecutively. The more sets of three enemies that are dispatched in a row, the more points are acquired, eventually rewarding the player with an extra chance/life. On the opposite end of the spectrum is the entirely original "bullet eater" or "dot eater" strategy, wherein the player does not shoot enemies, including bosses, which retreat after a set period. Despite the fact that only four people are responsible for its creation, Ikaruga features full three-dimensional landscapes and a soundtrack. It also has a TATE mode - the ability to rotate the game's display by ninety degrees while the player's monitor rests on its left side, for full-screen arcade size. This same mode can be used without rotating the monitor by configuring the controls, in essence changing the game from a vertical scrolling shooter to a horizontal one. When the game is played with the display in a normal orientation (YOKO mode), the sides of the screen are blank because the game field itself is taller than it is wide. If it is turned on its side, it can take up the whole screen and still have the same aspect ratio. An interesting feature of the arcade release, which is also included in the home formats, is the 'Trial Game' mode, where infinite lives are awarded for a single credit on the first level, but only the first two chapters of the game can be played, offering a good way to practice. In addition, Ikaruga features a two-player simultaneous mode, an in-depth slow-motion tutorial mode, with stage tutorials becoming accessible to players who reach them in the main game, and an in-game art gallery featuring character and mechanical designs by Yasushi Suzuki, who did designs for Treasure's Sin and Punishment for the Nintendo 64). Plot Several years ago in the small island nation of Horai, one of the most powerful men of the nation, Tenro Horai, discovered the Ubusunagami Okinokai—the Power of the Gods. This energy emanated from an object he dug up from deep underground and granted him unimaginable powers. Soon after, Tenro and his followers, who called themselves "The Divine Ones", began conquering nations one after another. "The Chosen People" carried out these conquests in "the name of peace". Meanwhile, a freedom federation called Tenkaku emerged to challenge Horai. Using fighter planes called Hitekkai, they fought with the hope of freeing the world from the grips of the Horai - but all their efforts were in vain. They were no match for the Horai and were eventually almost completely wiped out. Miraculously, however, one young man survived. His name was Shinra. Shot down near a remote village called Ikaruga, inhabited by elderly people who had been exiled by the Horai's conquests, Shinra was dragged from the wreckage and nursed back to health. Shinra regained his health and pledged to defeat the Horai, and the villagers entrusted him with a fighter plane that they had built themselves, called the Ikaruga. The Ikaruga was no ordinary plane, designed by former engineering genius Amanai with the help of Kazamori and the village leaders. Hidden in a secret underground bunker and launched via the transportation device called the "Sword of Acala", it is the first fighter built that integrates both energy polarities, and is capable of successfully switching between the two. In a two-player game, Shinra is joined by Kagari, a mercenary of Horai defeated by Shinra. After Shinra spared her life, she decided to change sides and join the resistance. Her ship, Ginkei, is modified by the people of Ikaruga to give it identical capabilities to Shinra's ship. Development and release Ikaruga was developed by a core team of only three people Treasure led by lead game designer, BG graphic designer and music composer Hiroshi Iuchi, along with programmer Atsutomo Nakagawa, and illustrator and character/object designer, Yasushi Suzuki. G.rev, then an upstart company attempting to raise funds to develop Border Down, provided several supporting team members on a contract basis. Development was long by arcade shooter standards, with over two years spent in development. Ikaruga was the first game for which Treasure released an official Superplay video, the Ikaruga Appreciate DVD, before Konami released the Gradius V "Options" and "Perfect" DVDs. The print run for the Dreamcast version was a very limited 50,000 copies, distributed only in Japan. For this reason, the Dreamcast version is considered rare and fetches high prices on internet auctions. An Xbox Live Arcade version was released on April 9, 2008, and included online multiplayer co-op, leaderboards, and two screen modes (horizontal (letterboxed) and vertical (tilt) supported. Reception and legacy Although it garnered modest sales, it is among the most successful and recognized arcade shooter ports of the 2000s. Game Rankings places the average review score for Ikaruga at 85%. Metacritic gives the Gamecube version a metascore of 85/100. In its first week (2002/9/2–8), the Dreamcast version of Ikaruga debuted 5th on the Weekly Famitsu Magazine Top 30 selling about 18,596 units. The following week it dropped off the chart. In its first week (2003/1/13–19), the Gamecube version of Ikaruga debuted at number 20. It sold about 6,916 units. By the next week, it dropped off the chart. Though the official online scoreboard is now defunct, players to this day exchange high scores and gameplay videos in online forums. However, with the release of the Xbox Live Arcade version, a leaderboard is now available online, complete with the ability to upload, download and play replays. The twin polarity concept of Ikaruga lived on in a playable minigame called "Duality" in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. ScrewAttack voted Ikaruga the 2nd greatest 2D shooter of all time , while IGN voted it the 3rd greatest. ScrewAttack also declared it #9 on Top Ten GameCube Games. External links *[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/i/ikarugaxboxlivearcade/ Official Ikaruga Xbox.com page] Category: Dreamcast Category: Treasure Category: Games Category: Wikipedia Clone Category:Arcade Category:GameCube Category:Xbox Live Arcade Category:Dreamcast